Family of Blood
by Dream web
Summary: When Johnny and Mavis were on the roof watching the sunrise, Johnny accidentally fell. Mavis begged her father to save dying Johnny. Count Dracula must now make a choice. Turning a human into a vampire will present a very high price. And If Johnny was saved, how will he deal with his new family: a family of blood?
1. On the Roof

Hello! This is my first fan fiction for Hotel Transylvania, but I am not new to Fanfiction. I had three stories at Alpha and Omega archive.

I am not an English speaker, so I have found a friend to help me fix my grammar. His name is **Humphrey Loves Kate, **a great person as well as a great author. You can search for him.

After all, this is still my first story here. Please review.

* * *

**On the Roof **

"This...This is so beautiful...I never knew that a sunrise was that..." Mavis slowly said.

"Ha! Careful!" Johnny pulled her back a little so that the sun would not ignite her and cause her to burst into flames.

"Thanks...for following me here..." Mavis thanked him.

"Eh...you're welcome." Johnny said. "You know...I think I really need to go." _Or My life will be in danger._ He thought.

"What? You mean leave here?" Mavis asked and turned her head to Johnny.

Johnny nodded.

"Why? I thought you are 'Party Planner'?" Mavis asked confused.

"Well...yeah...I am...but..." Johnny started to stammer. He could not come up with a sensible reason to explain his departure.

"Hum...?" Mavis said awaiting his answer.

"I...my mom wanted me...no...my doctor wanted me to go...Ah!" Johnny finally seemed to come up with a good one. But at that moment the roof tile he was standing on had slid out a little.

"Careful" Mavis grabbed his shoulder.

"I am okay..." Johnny said and poked away Mavis's hands. "I am okay..."

While he was explaining that he was fine, that roof tile suddenly slid away and sent Johnny rolling down... rolling all the way down to the very edge of the roof.

Mavis thought that this was no big deal at first. After all, she thought Johnny was in the "Stein" family. And the "Stein" Family was never afraid of anything except fire. So even if Johnny had fallen from the roof, he would still be okay. She just would have to find all of his "parts."

But Johnny was totally freaking out. He knew himself that he was not a Stein; he was a human. And he now had a great chance to become a dead human. There was no chance of surviving for him if he really fell from the castle, especially this castle which had been built right next to a cliff. Fortunately, at the last possible second, he grabbed the edge of the building.

"Help me!" he yelled.

"Oh! Okay..." Mavis said. She quickly transformed into a bat and flew down and to grab Johnny's shirt.

Johnny let out a relieved sigh. He looked up to Mavis and thanked her. "Thank you. You know, you just saved my life."

Mavis looked down to Johnny with smile on her cute bat face. "I know. Or we would have had to spend the whole night out here to help you gather your body parts."

Johnny understand what she was talking about, and this made him feel bad. He knew the falsity of his own "story." _Maybe it is time to tell her, I can't lie to her anymore, _Johnny thought. He knew Dracula would be very upset if he found out that he let his daughter know that he was lying to her. But...He just couldn't keep lying to her could he?

"No, Mavis. You really saved my life. If I really fell from that high of an altitude, I would be dead." Johnny said with a serious voice.

Mavis stopped for a moment, her smile frozen on her face.

"Why is that? And why are you so serious?" She asked carefully.

Johnny didn't answer. After a while, he started to talk again. "I am not a 'Stein'. I lied to you and... I'm sorry." Johnny said quietly.

"Oh...So..." Mavis didn't expect to hear that. "What kind of monster are you?" She asked with cruise.

"Eh...I am not a monster." Johnny said and closed his eyes. "I am a Human."

"What? Hummy? What was that? A kind of Mummy?" Mavis had not clearly heard what Johnny had said.

"No! Human! H-U-M-A-N!" Johnny said it again.

"Hun? Human?" Mavis repeated it again.

Johnny nodded.

Mavis's face had frozen with widened eyes. And she started to scream, letting go of Johnny's shirt.

Unfortunately, they were still flying in the air. Mavis was planning to take him right back to the hotel.

With fear in his eyes, Johnny fell down into the darkness.

* * *

**_2013-02-18 09:00 pm time zone = +8_**


	2. I Hate You!

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by **Humphrey Loves Kate**

**The new update! I think I will put the A.N. at the back of the story just read now.**

* * *

**I Hate You!**

"Okay...there is no reason to argue on this: Johnny has left," Dracula said.

"Why?" all the other monsters asked. They were in the steam room now.

"Well, maybe he doesn't like us. So he has decided to leave..." Dracula lied. "...He..."

All the other monsters were waiting for the end of his sentence.

"He what?" Frank asked.

Dracula didn't answer. He suddenly stood up and ran out of the steam room.

"What happened to him?" Wayne asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to go to the bathroom?" Murray asked.

"Vampires don't need to go to the bathroom, do they?" Frank shook his head questioning the matter.

They fell into silence, none of them daring to speak a word.. When Dracula ran out, they had seen fear in his eyes.

* * *

"Johnny?" Mavis asked with a low voice. But she soon remembered what she had just learned...

Johnny was a human.

"Oh no!" she yelled and turned back to human shape so she could plummet faster. Then she turned back into a bat before she slammed into the ground. She did not have to go searching and looking for him. The scent of the blood was very strong! She immediately saw him, lying in a pool of blood, not breathing.

"Oh...no! Johnny!" Mavis flew to his front, and turned back to human shape again. _I shouldn't let go...It is all my fault... _she thought.

Johnny's body was twisted into a very odd angle. His broken bones were protruding out from multiple places and there were several open wounds. Blood came out from his ears, mouth, eyes and nose, and, of course, those wounds on his body as well.

Mavis didn't know how to describe the feeling she was having now. After a moment of hard breathing, she had finally realized what she had really done.

She killed someone.

She closed her eyes and started to hope this was just a dream... a horrible, twisted nightmare!

_After I open my eyes everything will be gone, _she told herself.

But when she opened her eyes, nothing had changed. Johnny was still there, lying in front of her, and not breathing.

Mavis ran up and put her hands on his chest. Surprisingly, she found there was a weak heartbeat, but it was extremely weak and felt like it could vanish at any second.

_He is still alive! _Mavis thought with hope and joy. But soon she remembered that if Johnny didn't get any help, he was not going to make it. "Oh...No! This is bad...This is BAD!" She raised her hands and saw there was blood on them. The blood terrified her. Her mind was a total blank and really she had no idea of what to do now.

_This is not a big deal...Humans are bad...It is okay...I am a monster...He is a human...There was nothing wrong for killing a human... _she tried to comfort herself_. _But when those wonderful times she had spent with Johnny came back to her, she was not so sure of her early presumption. All of the good times they had and his friendly smile had proved one thing: Johnny was not bad.

At the same moment, she felt a severe pain from her back. The sun had completely raised, and was burning into her back. She quickly ran to the shadow of the castle and started to call for help.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

* * *

At the first moment he sensed his daughter's fears, Dracula had darted out from the steam room. He quickly located the place where she was, and ran as fast as he could toward her.

When he had found out that his daughter was outside of the castle, he had tried drawing conclusions on what had happened to her, and most of them were negative conclusions. But what he had seen when he arrived was beyond his worst thoughts.

The sun was out and the air was filled with a scent of the blood. Johnny was in a pool of his own blood, unconscious, and Mavis was sitting sluggishly in a shadow not far from him with blood on her hands and some black smoke seeping out from her back.

"What happened? Mavis?" He ran to his daughter's side, staring at her back. "Did you get burned?"

"Save...him..." Mavis didn't answer the question. She turned her head to her father.

"What happened?" Dracula asked again. He can easily saw that his daughter was in a panic now. And he also knew that the boy was dying. "Did you bite him?"

"I...dropped him..." Mavis said.

"What? How did this happen?" Dracula was very surprised.

"...I don't know...I...don't know." Mavis's head was a mess now.

Dracula turned to Johnny and froze him with his magic. That would stop his bleeding and buy some time.

"Let's go back to castle, and I will try to make contact with his family. He is not going to make it," Dracula said. He knew this had already ruined Mavis's birthday. "And about that boy, after he meets his family, I will use my power to let them forget everything about him."

"What?" After hearing what Dracula had said, Mavis had come back a little. "You are not going to save him?"

"No...there is nothing I can do...sweetheart," Dracula said. He helped Mavis up and covered her with his cloak. And then he pointed to Johnny again causing him to float up and follow them.

Knowing that, Mavis fall into another panic. Then, she remembered something. "You should have told me that he was a human..." Mavis said quietly.

They stopped in the tunnel, which was the one Dracula had planned to use to bring Johnny out secretly. He was not supposed to let others see the human boy. "Eh..." Dracula didn't know how to answer his daughter.

"I would not have brought him to that place if I knew he was a human..." Mavis said with tears in her eyes. She could not satisfy herself, so she started to blame her father.

"I was just trying to protect you. Ma..." Dracula tried to explain.

"Protect me? From what?" Mavis cut her father off. She was going a little extreme now.

"From those who want to hurt you," Dracula answered.

"I don't think he will hurt me!" Mavis yelled. "I am a murderer now! Is that something to be proud of? To have a murderer for a daughter?"

Dracula could not believe that his daughter was yelling at him. This had never happened before. He started to feel upset... And he couldn't bear that murderer stuff! "I promised your mother I would protect you!" He yelled. "That boy was just a human! We are monsters! What kind of monster will care about a human?"

Mavis looked to her father, filled with negative emotions. "Do you know what I think? I think you are just trying to protect your business and your fame! You... I hate you!" Mavis said and ran away, leaving her father alone with Johnny, broken hearted.

* * *

Mavis ran back to her room, and jumped on her bed. She had already begun to regret what she said to her father.

She looked up to the rooftop, thinking about why she was so angry about this.

Then the scene of the first time she met Johnny had come into her mind.

_What__'__s that feeling? _She asked in her mind. But that question didn't last long. It soon had been replaced by what had happened to Johnny and what she had told her father.

Soon, she fell into sleep with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Ouch ! Poor Dracula...Poor Johnny...and Poor Mavis... Did I do it too over? What will they deal with this? Will Johnny die? Please be patient. **

**_2013-02-23 06:44 pm time zone = +8_**


	3. Zing?

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by **Humphrey Loves Kate**

* * *

No much to say. But I need to say that I love to see you guys followed my story, but can you leave some review too?

When you are reading this story, you may think:

_Oh! This is interesting! But…_

I will love to know what was that "But"

Thank you.

* * *

_**Zing?**_

In the main room of the castle, Dracula was sitting next to his coffin with a bag in his hand and Johnny's body floating beside him.

"Is this all my fault, Martha?" he asked, directing the question to the bag. Despite the fact that he knew the answer already, he asked it.

Of course no one answered. He kept silent. A moment later, he turned his head to Johnny. There was some purple smoke around him. It was the magic that kept him alive.

_Why does Mavis like you so much?_ He questioned in his mind. He did not know why he allowed the magic to hold onto Johnny. There was absolutely no way for him to recover. The only difference between him and a dead man was that his heart was still beating.

Dracula stood up and glided to the door, opening it once he stood in front of it. There was a huge backpack on the ground, Johnny's backpack. He had sent a knight to bring it up. Snapping his fingers, Dracula watched as his magic unpacked the bag. The contents smoothly floated out of it and formed a line in the air.

Dracula looked at all of them, but found nothing that could tell him where Johnny's home was. He did manage to find a picture which might be Johnny's family portrait. In it were three humans standing in front of a house. There was a man and a woman, both wearing military uniforms. Johnny was in the picture as well, not looking any older than six years. Dracula knew this was still of no use. He snapped his fingers again, and all of Johnny's belongings quickly flew back into the backpack.

With a swing of his cloak that pushed the bag to the wall, Dracula sat back on his coffin.

"What should I do, Martha?" he asked that bag from earlier again. It was Mavis's 118 year old birthday gift, and he knew what was in it. It was to be a handmade book constructed by Martha. He had seen her pack it in.

"Sorry, Mavis," he said as he opened that bag. He needed Martha now.

Without surprise, a book laid on Dracula's knee once the package had been torn. Then...He froze when he opened up the first page of the book.

"Two lonely bats crashed in the night, they felt a Zing, love at first sight.

They know right then they would be husband and wife..."

"I...don't believe that I really forgot about these things," Dracula said quietly. After all, 118 years had pass.

_Could that be it?_ _That boy had a Zing with my Mavis?_ He thought. Without thinking anymore, he stood up and ran to Mavis's room to find the answer.

But he stopped at the door.

_If it is true...What should I do?_

* * *

Mavis opened her eyes and stared at the rooftop. The things that had happened yesterday were playing again and again in her mind. She could not feel anything then, as if she was already dead. After awhile, she started to look towards the window and found out that her father was standing next to her bed. "Oh..." she said with low voice as she sat up from her bed. "Good night, Dad."

"Good night Sweetheart," Dracula said. "How was your sleep?"

"Good...Good..." she answered. And of course she had had a good sleep. Vampires don't dream at all; they sleep like dead men.

"Sorry dad," she apologized after a pause. "I didn't mean to say those things to you."

"I know. And if you really hate me, I wouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't keep lying to you..." Dracula said slowly. "Yes, I was always lying. The village you had visited was a fake. I built it."

"Oh..." Mavis nodded. She didn't show any emotion on her face, like what Dracula had said meant nothing to her.

"You...are not angry?" Dracula asked with a worried tone. He had a sudden, bad feeling when he saw this.

"It is not important anymore," Mavis responded as she hopped off her bed, only to find there was some dried blood on her hands.

Dracula saw this and he knew this was the time he should find out the answer to that question about Johnny.

"Mavis...that boy... I mean Johnny. What was the feeling when you saw him for the first time?" he asked.

Mavis looked up to her dad. She didn't know how to answer this question. She didn't remember what that feeling was that she had gotten the first time they met. But she did know what she was feeling now. Her heart felt empty.

Dracula received his answer from the look in Mavis's eyes.

"Don't answer that question; I got it." He took out a bag from his cloak. "This is your birthday gift from mom." He put it on her bad.

"Come to my room after you have had your breakfast. I'll give you my gift." Dracula said as he walked to the door.

"Dad..." Mavis said, stopping Dracula's steps. "Is he still alive?" she asked.

"Yes. He is still alive." Dracula answered.

"Please don't make him suffer anymore," Mavis said. And at that moment. Mavis's empty heart suddenly became filled with pain and bitterness. Tears started to stream down her face.

"And...and...if you found his family..." she sobbed. "Please...please bring me with you...I want to say sorry...say sorry to them..."

Mavis burst into tears. Dracula quickly ran to her and let her cry on his shoulder. He knew that Mavis had accepted that there was no way to save Johnny, and that made him feel bad...very bad... But seeing Mavis crying like this had strengthened the determination from the decision he had made earlier.

"I promised I will," he told Mavis. "I will."

_But I will not let it happen, _he thought.

He really wanted to tell Mavis what he was going to do, but he was also afraid that he would fail, and he dare not give Mavis too much hope.

Then, he left the room, and walked back toward the main room. There was something he needed to do.

* * *

Mavis stared at that bag. She knew these things, and she had desired badly to open it yesterday. But now, she had no motivation to open it.

"Room service!" a witch called with a knock on the door.

"Come in! And place it at the old place," Mavis said.

The witch came in and put a dead mouse and a bottle of red liquid on the table. "Count Dracula said from now on you will have to drink this," the witch explained and left.

_Man-made blood, _Mavis thought. She knew she was 118 now, and needed to feed on blood to keep her living. She walked toward the bottle and opened it. The scent of the blood made her recall last night. Then she dropped it on the ground. The bottle broke into pieces and spilled the man-made blood out.

"Damn it..." Mavis swore. She stepped away from the pool of blood. She quickly finished the mouse and picked the bag up from her bed.

* * *

**What was that decision? (Well...I think it is very obvious...)**

**_2013-02-23 06:44 pm time zone = +8_**


	4. Cost of the Zing

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by **Humphrey Loves Kate**

* * *

**Ok…I know someone was not happy to see I updated an AN as a chapter. Sorry, I didn't think much when I did that. I just type and sent. So I deleted that chapter and past it here.**

* * *

_I wrote this is because I want to let you know something about this story before it really start._

_1. This story won't follow some movie's setting._

_ex: Johnathan should have six brother, but in this story he don't. And his personality will be more serious than the movie._

_2. There will be suffer in this story._

_3. There will be some 'Black' element. Such us Vampire's blood desire issue._

_4. If you had read my other stories (Alpha and Omega's FF) you will find out the style of my stories was not that 'happy'_

_NOW! Let's talked about the center of this story. Every story should have its center. For this one, simple one word: Price._

_I believed everything has it cost. When you get something you need to pay something else with the same vale as a price. Maybe you can't accept it, but it still will be seen in many places in this story._

* * *

**And the reason of slow update is because English is no my first language. So I had to ask someone else to help me check my word, and it took time. So…sorry.**

* * *

**Cost of the Zing**

When he was falling from the sky Johnny felt fear, but when he saw there was also fear in Mavis's eyes, for some reason, he felt nothing but peace.

Then he smashed into the ground.

It was painful, but still, there was peace in his heart. Just peace.

* * *

When Mavis opened that bag that her father had left, a letter fell to the ground. She squatted down and picked it up. She looked at it and saw that there was a note on it.

"**Open me after you read the book."**

It was her father's handwriting. Despite her saying that she did not blame him, she still... She shook her head and turned her gaze back to a book in the bag.

When she opened the first page and started reading it, she knew that it was talking about how her mom and dad met. She didn't know why, but she felt a sense of sadness when she saw her mother's words and decided not to waste her spirit on this pointless question. So she kept reading.

Soon, she realized why her father asked her that question earlier. _I fell in love with Johnny?__But he is a human!_She thought. _That's why I was so curious about him?_

Then she remembered what she had done to Johnny.

"Oh...no. I...KILLED my love!" Mavis said to herself.

Everything made sense now. She finally knew what that feeling was about... Why she was so sad about the fall of Johnny. It was not all about guilt... It was heartbreak!

After found out what that feeling was, that sadness became stronger and stronger. She felt that as if she had fallen into a deep hole. She didn't cry. She had forgotten how to cry at that moment. In fact, she had forgotten everything. At that moment, she knew the feeling her father had felt for so long... the feeling of losing someone you love.

The she remembered what she had asked her father to do. "He is going to kill him!" she murmured with tears in her eyes.

She throw the letter and book to the ground and ran out of her room, directly to her father's room.

* * *

"This is the day! Today is Mavis's birthday!" Murray jumped out from his room and announced to the corridor.

"Shut up, you idiot!" someone complained.

"Oh...sorry?" Murray said with a questioning and sorrowful smile.

Suddenly, a black shadow ran past him and left him spinning like a gyro.

"Dracula?" Murray questioned. He knew only a vampire could run at that speed.

Hearing his question, the shadow stopped and ran back to Murray.

"Do you know where my father is?" the shadow asked.

"Mavis? I thought you were your fa..." Murray said, but he was cut off by Mavis.

"Where is my father?!" Mavis asked in a yelling and a little bit of a hysterical tone.

"Wow! Calm down! Isn't he in his room?" Murray answered her. He was starting to have a bad feeling about Mavis's odd behavior.

"No! He was not. His room was empty! The only thing I found was this!" Mavis said raising her hand to show Murray what was in it. It was a sword. More accurately, it was a silver sword with a little bit of blood on it.

"Holy...! Drop it!" Murray knocked it down to the ground. But it was too late, for Mavis's hand had already turned black, like it had been burned with fire.

After the sword had been knocked over, Mavis burst into tears. It was the pain which kept her mind in one piece.

"Stay here, Mavis. I'll go find some help," Murray said. He had realized that things were going very wrong.

Mavis didn't answer. She just sat there and kept crying.

"Oh...My... Is that Dracula's daughter? What happened?" someone asked.

The noise they had made was too loud, and it made some of the guests come out to see what had happened. And they saw something that was very weird and highly abnormal.

"Why,here is a sword...oh! Is that made of silver?" said one.

"Where is Count Dracula? Is a human coming?" another questioned.

"What happened to Mavis's hand? Is that some kind of spell?" one more wondered.

More and more monsters came out and joined the talk, giving Murray lots of pressure. "Mavis...I want you to go back to your room. Wayne, Frank, Griffin and I will help you in looking for your father. Ok?" Murray asked. He waved to his friends whom he had seen in the crowd.

"What's wrong? Oh...really? Murray, you made Mavis cry? I swear, Dracula will kill you!" Frank said as he walked out from among the crowd.

"That's bad...very bad!" Wayne said with his red eyes glaring. It seems that he didn't have much of a chance to sleep last night...Oh! Morning!

Murray walked up and pushed them back a little. "If he wants to kill me then he has to show up first!" Murray said with a low voice. "Dracula was missing...At least Mavis told me so. And...she was acting very weird."

"Ah...Stop finding excuses for yourself. You should go..." Frank said but stopped when he saw Mavis walk up.

"Have you seen my father...?" She asked with an unclear voice.

"Oh..." Frank didn't answer. He turned his head to Murray, "You are telling the truth!"

"Of course I am," Murray answered with worry on his friend.

Wayne walked up and whispered next to Murray's ear, "Remember what we saw last night? In the steam room?" he asked.

"Yeah... But I thought..." Murray began.

"I KILLED MY ZING... I KILLED HIM." Mavis suddenly yelled and laid down to the floor crying.

They quickly picked her up and ran to her room. Mavis didn't struggle. She just let them pick her up like a toy.

"What now?" Frank asked. "What was she talking about? She killed someone? Her Zing? Who?"

"Stop! Stop... I think we should go find Dracula first," Wayne said.

"DAD?" Mavis yelled when she heard someone mention her father.

The three of them looked to her with panic. But Mavis soon fell back to crying.

"Ok...I agree. She looks very bad," Frank said with his head nodding in agreement.

"But how can we find him? This is a huge castle!" Wayne exclaimed. "We need something or someone who can track him.

"Yeah! Use your nose!" Murray yelled when he come up with this idea. "How could I forget about this?"

"No! No! No! I can't..." Wayne shook his head. "I..."

"Let's start!" Murray announced and ran out of the room with Frank who had grabbed Wayne and thrown him on his shoulder.

The room was quiet now, the only audible noise being Mavis who kept crying for a while. Then she remembered something. She picked up the letter she had dropped on the floor earlier, and started reading it.

* * *

_**Dear Mavis,**_

_**When you saw this letter I could be already gone. Sorry for leaving like this. Please trust me that what I had done was all for you.**_

_**I will save that boy by turning him into one of us. Yes, we can do this. Only need to bit them. But if you do that you will only got a slave vampire. There is a ranking system in our kind. We are the first class, The Draculas. If you want to be lover with him, then the turning away need to be a lot of tricky. I will do that. After that, I am going to a place where is far far away. Please don't asked me why, I just need to go.**_

_** I am sorry my beloved Daughter, I know I had promised your mother to protect you. But It seems that I will have to break the promised. It is my honor to be your father.**_

_** Sincerely yours, Dracula**_

_**NOTE**_

_This Letter should be not really make any sense. Because it was be done in a Hurry. Nd Dracula's mind should a mess when he was writing it._

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Ago:**

Dracula put Johnny on a table which he had just ordered up from the hall. Then he disabled the magic that had held Johnny frozen in time. Johnny's blood immediately came out from the wounds. Dracula waited a while; the transformation process could only begin after Johnny was "dead."

"Where am I?" Johnny suddenly said and opened his eyes.

Dracula knew this was just a dying flash. "Nowhere important. Answer me: Did you have any weird feelings when you saw Mavis for the first time?"

"You bet... grandpa. That was really odd..." Johnny said clearly not thinking straight.

**This is it! **Dracula thought. He put one of his hands on Johnny's chest, feeling his weak heartbeat, and used the other hand to pick up a silver sword. This was a sword from a vampire hunter who had tried to kill him a hundred years ago. It had a long trench next to its blade. That was called 'Fuller Groove' and it was designed to let blood quickly come out when it was stabbed into someone's body. But now Dracula was going to use it in the opposite way; he was going to let blood in.

"What was that for? It felt so cold..." Johnny asked. His voice had become very weak.

Dracula could feel a burning pain in the hand that was holding the sword, but he knew compared to what was coming next, this was nothing.

"For Mavis...and for you." Dracula answered quietly.

At the moment the heartbeat of Johnny disappeared, Dracula stabbed the sword threw his own hand and into Johnny's heart.

* * *

**_ what had he done?!_**

**_2013-03-16 08:11 pm time zone = +8_**


	5. Anything Means Anything

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by **Humphrey Loves Kate**

* * *

Waiting for a long time? Well...it took times to set up the outline for the first 10 chapter. But hey! This is chapter 5 now!

This story is going to be long. (Without accident)

Now, Please enjoy the story and please remember to **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Anything Means Anything**

**Now**

"Did you find him?" Murray asked. "We have wasted a lot of time at this place."

"I told you that those napkins would ruin my noise! I can't promise anything!" Wayne yelled. "And why do you keep following me? Why don't you go find Dracula yourself like Frank and Griffin did?"

"Oh...I thought you were kidding me..." Murray said after he realized that Wayne was really angry this time. "Sorry..." he apologized with a big smile.

"Eh... never mind...Back to the topic...where the hell did Dracula go?" Wayne put his paws on his head and asked.

"I don't know... I hope that Mavis is alright now. How long ago did we come out?" Murray asked. "Do you think there is any possibility that Frank or Griffin have found him?"

"No...I think that he left the castle...or we should have already found him by now." Wayne shook his head. "Maybe we should go back to see Mavis...I am very tired now."

Murray looked into Wayne's eyes; there were more vessels visible in there now. "Okay...I don't like this place either." He said. They had walked into one of the secret tunnels by now.

"Let's go...I am getting hungry," Wayne agreed.

They started to walk back. They walked into the lobby and found out almost everyone was talking about Dracula's disappearance.

"So...what will happen to the birthday party?" Murray asked when they stepped into the elevator.

"I don't know...everything is going wrong now...I really don't know what will happen next," Wayne answered closing his eyes from the stress. "But I'm thinking there will be no party tonight."

"I guess so..." Murray nodded his head.

The elevator had arrived at the floor where Mavis's room was.

When the door had slid open, they saw Mavis standing right in front of it, looking at them with a sluggish face.

"Oh...Hi Mavis...how's it going?" Murray asked.

Mavis did not respond.

"Or...Did they find your father?" Murray asked again.

Still no answer.

He and Wayne looked at each other and then turned back to her.

"Ok...can you please excuse us? We are trying to get out of this...elevator," Wayne said.

Again...she didn't answer.

This was very bad.

Murray raised his hand and slowly touched Mavis. To his surprised, his hand just passed right through her. "What the F*ck!" he yelled and pulled his hand back. While he was doing this, Mavis started to disappear.

"OH! No, what have you done?!" Wayne did not see what had happened quite clearly. He only saw that Mavis started to disappear after Murray had touched her.

"What have I done? Seriously? My hand just PASSED THROUGH HER!" Murray yelled with panic evident in his voice.

"Hand? What did you say? Pass through what?" Wayne was in a panic too. Even monsters are afraid of unknown things.

"I pass thr...No! My hand passed through her!" Murray said it again.

"Sheee! Stop yelling!" A voice yelled.

Not until after they had heard the yelling had they seen there was a pair of glasses floating not too far from them.

"Griffin? Oh! Did you see that? Mavis... She was..."Murray stuttered with fear.

"I know. I know. It is alright. That's not Mavis." Griffin said with a tired voice. "It is hard to explain. Come on, follow me."

They looked to each other again and then proceeded to follow Griffin. They knew Griffin was a serious man so he wouldn't make a joke with something like this.

"What?" Wayne asked. While they were walking toward Mavis's room, Murray had started poking his back. He soon found out why. There were about six Mavis figures standing throughout the corridor, all standing still and facing different directions.

"It is okay! This is Mavis's special ability." Griffin explained before they could ask. "Frank and I were freaked out by this too."

"What ability?" Knowing this was apparently normal, Murray walked up and touched another Mavis. Again, she disappeared.

"Don't do that! We're still not sure if this hurts her or no,." Griffin stopped Wayne who was trying to touch the other Mavis.

"This is her avatar." Griffin said. "Vampire's ability. She seems like she has the ability to build multiple avatars at the same time."

"Oh...this is cool. I am dying to become a vampire!" Murray said.

"BUT...She seems to have lost control of herself." Griffin said with a sorrowful tone. He turned so that his glasses were facing towards them. "Guys...I think that Dracula is gone..."

"What do you mean?" Wayne asked. "He left the castle?"

"No..." Griffin took out a paper from his cloth. To Wayne and Murray, that paper just suddenly appeared in the air. "This is his letter," he said and handed them the paper.

Wayne and Murray started reading the letter. After they had finished reading, they looked up to Griffin.

"I don't understand this...this doesn't make any sense!" Murray exclaimed. "And why is he leaving?"

"He lied to us!" Wayne had figured out the meaning of the letter. "Johnny is a human!"

"Yes...he is. Frank was kind of upset about this..." Griffin said.

"NO! I said that I am not! I just can't accept that Dracula had lied to me." Frank walked out from Mavis's room. "We should be quiet too! I finally got Mavis back to sleep."

As if confirming Frank's words, all of Mavis's avatars disappeared in a second.

"And now what?" Murray was confused by what they had said. He was not that smart all of the time.

"Well, according to what I have learned, Johnny was a human, and he Zinged with Mavis. But then he was almost killed by Mavis. So Dracula turned him into a vampire to save him," Griffin explained. "Clear?"

Murray nodded his head.

"So...where is Dracula now." Wayne quietly asked. "Where did he go?"

"He...probably went to no place," Griffin said with a low voice. "He might be gone. Turned-to-dust gone."

"What?" Frank yelled, breaking the rule of silence set by he himself.

But no one blamed him. Wayne and Murray were staring at Griffin with opened mouths.

"You don't really understand the letter, right?" Griffin said with a shaking head.

They shook their heads.

"You know there is a rank system in the Vampire's world, right?" Griffin started to explain.

This time they nodded.

"The first class is those Vampires who were born as a Vampire, such as Mavis and Dracula. Second class is those Vampires who were turned into Vampires by the first class Vampires." Griffin stopped.

"Yeah...we know that," Murray said. "I thought we nodded."

"You did nod," Griffin said and continued. "Johnny was a human and if Dracula bit him..."

"...then he will become the second class." Frank finished it for Griffin.

"...And that was the problem," Griffin said. "First class Vampires CAN'T be together with the second class."

Silence followed.

"They can't?" Wayne asked and looked around at his friends. "I didn't know that. Who set this rule?"

"No one," Griffin said. "The scent of the First class will make the Second class want to obey them."

"Really? So that explains Dracula's letter!" Murray said with a surprised face. But it soon was replaced with a confused one. "Then what was the phrase 'tricky part' supposed to mean? And why might he die?"

"Yes! Why?" Frank and Wayne asked too.

"The only way to turn a human into a First class is...replacing that human's blood with a First class's blood..."

"Oh? I thought..." Murray wanted to say something.

"All of that First class vampire's blood..." Griffin ended.

"Come on! Dracula? He wouldn't do that! Why would he want to save that boy?" Murray tried to joke, but he only got some sound of crying in response. He knew the answer to the sound already.

Dracula would do anything for Mavis, and that boy was Mavis's Zing.

And anything means ANYTHING.

* * *

_**Still thirty minutes earlier:**_

Dracula could feel it. He could feel his soul burning. For vampires, their soul is not in their body; it is in their blood. To a vampire, his blood is everything. It is their life, power, and soul. In order to save that boy, Dracula was giving out his life. And it was all for Mavis. Because of the silver sword's effect, his body couldn't heal itself. His valuable blood was spilling out like a spring, and was being absorbed by Jonathan's body.

The transformation had started. From here on, there is no way to stop it.

_Am I doing the right thing? _he couldn't help but think. _Am I going to turn into dust like Martha did?_

**Flashback**

_**"NO! Martha!" Dracula yelled. **_

_**But it was too late. A villager ran to her and hammered a stake into her chest.**_

_**BOOM! She exploded into dust.**_

**Now**

Dracula shook his head attempting to focus on what he was doing. The outflowing speed of his blood had begun to slow down. He knew there was not much blood left in his body. He knew the end would soon be here.

_This will be the end of a life and the start of another._ he thought and closed his eyes. He knew there was no such thing as an afterlife for vampires. So he couldn't comfort himself by knowing that he was going to see Martha, because he wasn't.

Suddenly he felt the sword being pulled out by someone. He opened his eyes and saw that there was a young woman standing next to the table, facing him with her back.

"W...ho.." He wanted to ask, but he was too weak to do so. Despite the wound on his hand having cured after the sword was pulled out, he still had lost too much of his blood. Actually, he couldn't even see well.

The woman didn't turn back. She cut open her Brachial artery and put her arm on Johnny's chest, letting her blood flow into the wound.

After a while, Dracula heard lots of crackling sounds, and he knew that the turning was successful. Johnny's new vampire body was healing itself.

He shook his head again, but it didn't help; he knew he was going to fall out unconscious.

"Table. Up." the woman ordered.

_MARTHA? _The thought came across Dracula's mind. _This voice..._

But before he had an answer, his mind went black.

* * *

**Who is that woman? Oh! And hopes Mavis will be alright. I start to felt that I am evil.**

**_2013-03-16 08:11 pm time zone = +8_**


	6. It's Impossible

Story by _**Dream Web**_

Edit by **Humphrey Loves Kate**

Hum… this is the fixed version.

* * *

**It's Impossible **

Dracula felt himself and discovered that he had fallen into a pool of something. It was warm and a little sticky. The strange feeling made him very uncomfortable. He opened his mouth and tried to yell. A stream of that liquid rushed into his mouth and silenced him. It smelled like a mixture of iron and salt water. But for Dracula it had the taste of mellow wine.

_Blood!_he yelled in his mind after he had realized what it was. _Fresh Blood_**! **

He tried to struggle, but was hit by something on his head. He soon fell back into the darkness again. Before he blacked out, he heard another object being thrown into this pool.

* * *

The moon hung high in the middle of the sky as usual. One day had passed again. After yesterday's accident, most of the guests left the hotel with only a few of them choosing to stay.

In Mavis's room there was a young woman standing next to the bed. The woman looked at Mavis, who laid on the bed, and whispered "Mavis," in a soft tone.

Mavis opened her eyes. She turned to the direction which the voice had come from. She saw a young woman standing right next to her bed. Mavis looked up at her face and was sure that she didn't know her. She get off her bed and walked to the window. It was night outside.

_So...another day has passed? Or is it the same day? _She thought, ignoring the existence of that woman.

"You don't know me, right?" the woman asked. She walked up, and stood at the window with Mavis.

Mavis didn't answer. She saw no reason to answer. She didn't even care who this woman was and why she was here. In fact she didn't care about anything now. She had just lost two important people in her life. One was her father, who left her without any reason, and the other was her true love, who was killed by her own hand...

And at this, Mavis felt a voice yelling at her in her mind.

_MURDERER! YOU KILLED HIM!_

_YOU KILLED HIM!_

_YOU KILLED HIM!_

_And because of you HE LEFT!_

"AH..." She knelt down to the ground and screamed. It is very hard to describe exactly how she felt now. All of the emotions were mixed together for her. But one thing was clear. She felt there was a part of her that had been ripped out of her body.

While she was screaming, a shadow rose up behind her back, passed through the wall and then flew away. That was her Avatar, and they show up every time she suffers from her own thoughts.

"Calm down, Sweetie. Can you tell me what happened?" The woman said making a gesture with her hand and touching Mavis's forehead. This caused the Avatar to fly back from the outside world and into Mavis's body. "Careful," the woman continued, "they are not just your Avatars, they all contain a part of your soul."

Mavis felt a little better after the Avatar came back. She slowly stood up, turned and faced the woman. She knew that the woman was a vampire too. She could feel her scent when she touched her. Surprisingly, the scent of her was kind of familiar. "What do you want from me?" she asked. "What do you want from a heartbroken girl?"

The woman smiled after she heard what Mavis had said. It was a bleak smile which contained too many things that had Mavis stunned. "Heartbroken...wow...this is the first time I heard someone describe herself with this phrase..." she murmured.

Mavis wasn't really sure how to answer. So when she saw that the woman was not answering she turned her head to the window again. "Can you please leave me alone?" Mavis closed her eyes and walked back to her bed. She wanted to take some time and get more rest.

"Why is it that you say you are heartbroken? the woman asked. "What make you think that?"

"I am. I can feel it!" Mavis turned back and yelled. "It's hurt and pain! My heart hurts! And it's because THEY are gone." She didn't even know why she would want to argue with the woman. Her tears started to fall again when she mention them. "Why don't you just leave?" she cried.

"Yes...It's hurt...But...that was not the worst condition..." the woman said, not showing any will to leave.

"What can be worse than this?" Mavis asked with doubt. She stared at the woman with tears welling up in her eyes.

Seeing Mavis like this, the woman smiled again. "Why love?" the woman asked a weird and rather unexplainable question. "Why is love so powerful that it can change us so much?"

"I don't know. I don't care!" Mavis yelled again. But she had been thinking of the answer to that question too. And it had bothered her for a while. But now she really didn't care. It was not important any more.

"Sorry...I think I was lost in my own thoughts," the woman shook her head apologetically. A drop of something slipped down her face, but was quickly wiped away. "You don't need to answer that question. I don't know the answer either," the woman said with sorrow.

"Ok... So can you leave now?" Mavis asked again. "Or will I have to call for the security guards?"

"What if your love thought that you were dead, and suffered a lot from it?" the woman asked. As if she didn't hear what Mavis had said. "What if you could see your love every day, but you had to hide yourself from him?"

Mavis didn't answer this. She couldn't help but start to imagine that condition.

"What if...you can't give your own daughter a hug for a hundred years..." The woman walked up and pulled Mavis into her arms. "...Until now?"

Mavis's mind went blank when the woman hugged her. She felt something wet on her shoulder.

"My name is Martha... I think Dracula never let you see my picture. am I right?"

Mavis's eyes were opened wide. "Mo...ther?" she choked out.

"Yes...Sweetheart," Martha answered with tears in her own eyes now. She had tried very hard to keep herself in one piece, but now she could not remain calm anymore. She had waited for this moment for far too long.

"You are dead," Mavis said. It was not a question, but a statement.

"No, I am not," Martha shook her head. "I faked my death." She stepped back a little so that she could see Mavis's face again. "I faked my death to protect you and your dad," she said with sorrow.

"How?" Mavis asked.

"No...I can't tell you. It is a long story," Martha refused to answer the question.

"But..."

"No...It is for your own good," Martha stopped Mavis's interrogation. "So, do you want to see your father and your lover as well?"

* * *

Life is kind of like a dream...right? From the time you are born to the time you die, everything that happens between those events is all just a dream...right?

For Jonathan, who had died once, this saying was not true anymore. He had been reborn.

Not far from the castle, a village lay beside the mountain. This was not the fake one that Dracula had built earlier. In fact this was the original version. Dracula had used it as a model.

In the end of the main road which goes across the village, a lonely house stood. In its main room there were two beds. Each of the beds had someone chained into it.

"Boy! Boy! You have to wake up now! We were kidnapped!" a voice exclaimed.

Johnny opened his eyes, and found that he was unable to move at all.

He turned his head to the one who was calling out. "Dracula? Is that you?" He was surprised to find that Dracula was chained on a bed next to him. He lowered his sight and found that he was also chained. "OUCH!" He was surprised that his hand had been burned when he tried to push the chain. "It's hurtful!"

"Don't...The chain has a layer of silver on it," Dracula said.

"So what? Why would I be afraid of a silver chain?" Johnny yelled in panic. "What happened to me?"

"Because you are a Vampire now," Dracula explained. "We have to get out of here!"

It is kind of scary to suddenly find that you've been chained to a bed when you wake up. With fear filled up in his mind, Dracula could hardly remember anything that would help him now.

"Why? What?! I was made into a Vampire?" Johnny was freaking out since the chain had burned him, so he did not really understand what had happened "What..."

"You had fallen from the roof!" Dracula cut him off. "Remember? Mavis dropped you! In order to save you, I turned you..." Dracula stopped there. He had suddenly remembered what had happened and what he had done. _Why am I still alive? _He asked himself. Most of his memory came back in a short time. "Who was that woman?" he asked. "She saved me."

Johnny was also thinking too. He did remember the falling part, but after that it was totally blank.

"I was supposed to be dead," they said together. Hearing their common expression, they turned their heads to each other.

"Oh...your eyes..." Johnny said slowly. It was not his fault that he was distracted. Dracula's eyes were both turned to red.

Dracula had also seen that. He was not looking at his own eyes, but Johnny's. Johnny's eyes were pure red too. There was only one thing that will make Vampire's eyes turn red...And that was human's blood. FRESH human's blood!

"That's kind of scary, Grandpa..." Johnny said.

Dracula didn't answer Johnny. After he had calmed down a little, he started to think of the reason he was here. Suddenly, the door of the room was opened, and Dracula's thoughts were interrupted. A shadow rushed into the room and jumped on Johnny's bed.

A burning smell started to come out from the shadow.

"MAVIS? Get away from that chain!" Johnny was surprised when he see the shadow's face. Then he realized where that burning smell was coming from.

"Johnny...oh...Johnny...I am so sorry. It is so good to see you are still ALIVE!" Mavis cried with tears. She didn't care or even feel the pain in her body. Compared to the joy she had, it was nothing.

A second shadow rushed into the room and pulled Mavis away from Johnny's bed. "You promised me that you wouldn't do what you are doing." the shadow said.

It was a young woman with black curls in her hair, a thin oval face, and she was wearing a beautiful necklace.

Dracula knew that necklace. **_IT CAN'T BE!_** Dracula yelled in his mind when he recognized who the woman was. **_ IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!_**

"MARTHA!" he yelled her name.

* * *

well...Not bad isn't it? What will happened next? I have to say that next chapter won't be able up in a short time. I am busy preparing for my college application.

**_2013-04-8 10:20 pm time zone = +8_**


	7. We Have to Go

Story by **_Dream Web_**

**NOT YET** Edit by **Humphrey Loves Kate**

OK, this is a long waited update. Thanks for waiting. But I have to state something first. **My editor was busy too. He had a job as well. SO…This chapter was all done by me. Grammar and some spelling issue were expected.** If you can't bare my basic English. Please wait for the edit version.** (*´д)**(Sorry)

Now. Let's talk about my update plan. I plan to do like 1~2 chapter a week.** Yes, the update should be bake to normal**,** only if My Boss doesn't give me any extra work.** **╮(╯▽╰)╭**

* * *

We Have to Go

In the Castle's main room Dracula and Martha were looking at each other.

"Who are you?" Dracula asked. "You can't be Martha. She is dead! ~In front of me!"

"Of course you will have question. And it is reasonable for you to doubt my identity." Martha said slowly, like she didn't really care.

Which had make Dracula's become more suspicious. She was too calm.

"How can you be that calm?" He asked.

Martha lowered her head. She knew it is something that Dracula will ask.

"I am not claim." Martha said. "I was just used to be like this."

"I..." Martha continued. "...am hiding in the dark for more than a hundred year." A drop of tear slide down from her eyes.

"It is better for me to hide my feeling."

Dracula felt there was something pinched his heart when he saw Martha's tear. And made him realized that in the deepest place in his heart had already believes that she was really Martha.

"Where were you been in this hundred years? How did you fake your death?" He asked.

"I was just around...living in that village..." Martha said. "…Looking at you and Mavis from distance."

"...Why? And How?" Dracula asked. He was thinking Martha's word.

"I can't tell you...sorry. It will make you in great dangerous." Martha said. "I was been forced to do this..."

_To protect you and Mavis. _She thought.

Dracula walked up and grab Martha's shoulder.

"I don't want to hear this. I am your husband!" Dracula yelled to her.

Martha's shook her head. That's the main reason why she afraid **THEY** will hurt them.

"Please don't force me!" Martha said, and sudden turned into a wisp of smoke.

"What the..." Dracula yelled in horror. But soon he realized what this is.

The smoke slowly flew away from him and reformed into Martha next to the bed.

"That's how you fake your death..." Dracula said. He knew some of the vampire has the ability to turn into smoke. But...He never knew that Martha has this kind of ability.

"Why?" Dracula asked. He was kind of upset to know that Martha had kept a secret from him. "I thought we are Zing."

Martha's face was not motionless anymore.

"Do you really want to know this? If you do then that's mean we have to run away." Martha said with sorrow on her face.

"Do you still! Want to know?"

Dracula was really surprised of what he had heard. He never knew that it was THAT serious.

"Of course." He said.

"You have to realize that Mavis and her Zing will be also need to go too." Martha reminds him.

"..."

* * *

**On the roof**

Johnny was standing on the roof with Mavis.

"I never really know that things can change that fast." He said.

"Yes...I agree." Mavis said next to him.

"You know...It is kind of weird." Johnny said. "I am a Vampire now? If so, then why I can't feel different?"

Mavis looked to Johnny.

"What kind of different did you expect?" She asked. She was so afraid that Johnny didn't like his new body. The she will never forgive herself. After all, she was the one who dropped him.

"Nothing... just wondering, is this normal for a vampire." Johnny said. "And why am I had to wear this." He asked. He show Mavis his shirt, it is changed to black now.

"Well...because we only have black..." Mavis said quietly.

"Oh...I see..." Johnny said quietly.

For a while, no one said anything. They just look to the direction where the sun will rise in an hour.

"So...What's next...?" Johnny asked.

"I don't really know, but I think teaching you how to be a vampire will be a start." Mavis said.

"Ya...definitely." Johnny nodded slowly. "It is not that really cool to become a vampire, isn't it?"

Mavis felt that she is going to cry again. She is the one who made Johnny like this.

Noticing Mavis's emotion movement, Johnny gave Mavis a hug, and confused her.

"It is already passed. That's not a big deal. If we really want to be together, becoming a vampire is just a matter of time."

Mavis did felt better after hearing this. She looked up to Johnny.

Johnny's eyes are still bloody red. Mavis had learned why it is red from her father, but she didn't plan to tell Johnny now.

Johnny found out that Mavis face was so close. He suddenly remembered that they haven't really kissed yet. It is kind of weird because they already consider each other as love of the live.

"Do you want to...?" Mavis asked. She had thought to the same place with Johnny.

"I don't really know..."

When the atmosphere had become very ambiguous, two bets flew up from the castle.

"We have to go Kids." One of the bet said.

* * *

Back to that Village next to the mountain

Whole village was completely empty. There used to be about two hundred people lived her. But now, it is a ghost town.

A group of human-like being quietly landed from the sky. There were all covered by a big rain coat and a big heat.

"Captain, any order?" One of them asked with low voice. "Do I need to catch some villager for intels?"

The one who has been called captain slowly shook his head.

"There are no villagers here...They are all dead, I can feel the sense of slaughter happened here."

"Agreed, this place is dead." A female's voice said. "And this wasn't matching the intel. Our target..."

"Don't trust the intel fully, remember your training. And remember who we are dealing with." That captain cut her.

"Remember our target's code name before she betrayed." He said. "'Rakshasa', she earned that with a reason."

"Yes sir. Requesting for next order." All of his team member said.

"Find a place and settle down. The sun is coming out."

He said and looked to the castle not far from here. "Then...we will do some recon."

* * *

As you can see the stage will leave the castle. **And someone please tell me where is the castle located in movie's setting. Europe? (/▽/)**

******_2013-07-01 02:35 pm GMT +8_**


End file.
